


here we are, here we are again

by tooth (binnies)



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Exhibitionism, Skirts, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: seungjoon buys hyojin a present (literally just six pages of porn)





	here we are, here we are again

Hyojin’s first hint should have been the wink emoticon that Seungjoon had sent following his “I got you a present!” text. His second hint should have been the flash of a pink gift bag that caught his eye shortly before Seungjoon was able to hide it behind him when he got back from practice. However, it wasn’t until Seungjoon had sat next to him on his bed, urging him to open the bag, that it finally occurred to Hyojin that Seungjoon had bought him a skirt. A navy pleated tennis skirt with matching thigh-high socks. 

Hyojin just stared at it for a moment, feeling his throat get tight with embarrassment? Arousal? Complete and utter hatred for Seungjoon? He wasn’t sure.

“Uh,” Hyojin said. Seungjoon’s grin faded a bit before he scooted a bit closer, running a hand down the length of the skirt.

“I just thought that like,” he explained slowly, “in that one interview....you said...” Seungjoon trailed off with a tentative laugh.

“Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?” Hyojin mused, lifting the skirt up and tugging at the waistband a bit, as if to check if it would actually fit him. “It’s pretty.” The two stared at the skirt in silence for a moment before Seungjoon spoke again.

“Do you want to like...try it on?” he asked. “Just to see if it fits.” Hyojin scoffed at his completely unnecessary clarification, but took the skirt and stockings into his hands anyway. 

“I’ll try it on,” Hyojin conceded with a sincere, albeit embarrassed, smile before lifting himself off the bed and leaving a perfectly Hyojin-sized divot in the comforter. Seungjoon watched him leave, admiring the way his perfect figure showed even through his baggy t shirt and sweatpants that he probably borrowed from Jaeyoung.

\-     -     -

The sound of the bathroom door clicking open made Seungjoon jump and look up from his phone. Hyojin entered the room headfirst, the rest of his body hidden behind the almost-closed bedroom door. 

“How is it?” Seungjoon asked, feeling his body heat up from just the whole...everything of this situation. Hyojin swallowed. 

“It, uh...it fits,” he said. “Fit is one thing that it...sure does do.” Seungjoon folded his arms over his chest impatiently.

“Show me,” Seungjoon breathed. Hyojin shifted for a second, weighing his options. After what seemed like ages, he stepped from behind the door with a single stockinged leg. Seungjoon’s breath caught in his throat as Hyojin entered the rest of the way, his hands carefully positioned at the hem of his skirt in case a gust of wind somehow flew in through one of their shut windows and blew it up, exposing him. He closed the door behind himself carefully before turning to face Seungjoon.

“Well?” he asked, his face somehow even redder in the low lighting of their shared bedroom. 

“I, uh, wow,” Seungjoon said simply. “You look...really hot.” Hyojin made a noise in the back of his throat, something like a loud swallow.

“Really?” he breathed, smoothing his sweaty hands down the front of his skirt.

“Yeah,” Seungjoon said. “Even with your old t-shirt and everything.” Hyojin laughed, feeling tension release in his muscles. 

“I suppose I should...take it off, then?” he asked flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Just get over here,” Seungjoon whined, facilitating the process by grabbing Hyojin’s wrist and pulling him onto the bed with him. Hyojin let out a yelp of surprise, his free hand instinctively flying down to hold his skirt to his thin frame in a final attempt at protecting his modesty. Not missing a beat, Seungjoon climbed over him, straddling Hyojin’s hips with his own and leaning forward to kiss Hyojin hard. Their noses clunked awkwardly, earning an embarrassed breathy laugh from Hyojin, but the two quickly fell back into their usual routine and Seungjoon tilted his head so that their mouths slid together perfectly. Hyojin whined from somewhere in his throat, grasping onto Seungjoon’s shirt for something to ground him. Seungjoon’s hands slid up Hyojin’s body, ultimately ending up tangled in his hair as he kissed him more fervently.

Seungjoon’s lips were actually soft for once, Hyojin thought with a sense of amusement, and the wintry taste of some sort of spearmint chapstick clung to them as Hyojin nipped at his lower lip. Hyojin could have honestly gone like this forever, just kissing Seungjoon on the bed, but the cramp in his neck was starting to make that idea seem less appealing. Almost on cue, Seungjoon brought his thigh up in between Hyojin’s, applying just enough pressure to make Hyojin whine lowly with need. He squirmed, raising his hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction where he needed it most. Seungjoon’s hand snaked its way back down Hyojin’s body, sliding delicately under his skirt and ghosting over the stockings that clung to his thighs. 

“No boxers?” Seungjoon breathed, almost incredulously. Hyojin shrugged, his flushed face betraying the casual gesture.

“They looked stupid,” he reasoned. “And seeing as I don’t have any panties…” Seungjoon didn’t let him finish that statement, crushing their lips back together and cupping Hyojin through the fabric of his skirt. Hyojin broke away from the kiss to gasp, pushing his nose into Seungjoon’s shoulder and letting out a prolonged hiss.

“Lube,” Seungjoon murmured, gesturing vaguely towards the night stand to Hyojin’s right. Hyojin squirmed out from underneath Seugjoon, twisting around to grab the tiny bottle of lube from its hiding place. He handed it over and sat back, admiring the way the ceiling light framed Seungjoon’s head, making his disheveled hair into sort of a halo around his face. Seungjoon caught him staring and stuck out his tongue, the rest of his face contorting and effectively ruining the moment for Hyojin. 

“You’re an asshole,” Hyojin laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. 

“Maybe, but I’m  _ your  _ asshole,” Seungjoon retorted, uncapping the lube and squirting it into his palm.

“Corny,” Hyojin said, letting Seungjoon nudge his legs apart. “It wasn’t good the first time you said it.” Seungjoon rocked back on his heels, feigning indignation. He stuck his tongue out again, but this time with less conviction. 

“Just lie down,” he said, warming the lube between his hands. Hyojin complied, his knees falling even further apart to expose the tent that his erection was currently making in the front of his skirt. After a moment of thought, he lifted it delicately, exposing his erection to the (admittedly cold) air of the bedroom. Seungjoon scooted up in between Hyojin’s legs, glancing up at him for reassurance before reaching to clasp his hand around Hyojin’s cock. Hyojin sighed at the contact, his head falling back onto the pillow and his grip on his skirt tightening. 

Seungjoon stroked him slowly, taking great care in bringing his hand all the way from the base of Hyojin’s cock to the tip. Hyojin groaned, digging his heels into the mattress and lifting his hips upwards into Seungjoon’s touch. Seungjoon clicked his tongue patronizingly, using his less-lubed hand to push Hyojin’s hips down as he continued to pump him at an agonizingly slow pace. Hyojin continued to whine, wrapping a stockinged leg around Seungjoon’s waist in a feeble attempt to will him to move faster. 

“You’re so loud,” Seungjoon commented. “The other members always say that you’re the quiet one but they haven’t seen you like this.” He punctuated his statement by running his thumb over the sensitive head of Hyojin’s cock. For the first time that night, Hyojin found himself speechless, his mind wandering to all the times he and Seungjoon had done basically this (minus the skirt) in the bathroom or an unoccupied bedroom while the other members were home. Seungjoon always had to hold his hand over Hyojin’s mouth to keep him quiet, which he half-expected him to do now before remembering that the other five had all left the dorm for the weekend.. He was free to be as loud as he wanted, not that he wanted to be all that loud to begin with. However, his body had a strange way of betraying him sometimes.

Hyojin was startled from his thoughts by the feeling of something warm and wet pressing against his entrance. He looked up at Seungjoon and was met with a wicked grin as Seungjoon pressed his middle finger further into Hyojin. Hyojin gasped quietly, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falling back onto the pillow with a thump. Seungjoon pressed in further, sliding his finger in to the knuckle and curling it upwards slightly inside Hyojin. His other hand continued its ministrations on Hyojin’s cock, keeping a pace that was just a little too slow for Hyojin. Hyojin clasped a hand over his mouth, stifling a long, drawn-out moan. 

Not missing a beat, Seungjoon removed his hand from Hyojin’s cock to seize Hyojin’s wrist and hold it against the bed. Hyojin whined, digging his heels into Seungjoon’s back in protest at the sudden lack of contact.

“You suck,” Hyojin panted, shaking his already sweat-slicked bangs from his forehead. “And you got lube on my hand.” Seungjoon shrugged, but released Hyojin’s wrist in favor of wrapping his fingers around his cock again.

“I just want to hear you,” Seungjoon said, surprising even himself with the earnestness in his voice. He punctuated the statement by giving Hyojin’s cock a gentle squeeze. Hyojin groaned louder, his hands flying to the edge of his skirt and gripping it with white knuckles. Seungjoon began to pump him and finger him in tandem, working up a slow, easy rhythm while Hyojin squirmed below him. His hands somehow found their way to Seungjoon’s thighs and were leaving pink crescent-shaped fingernail marks right below the hem of his boxers. 

“Seungjoon,” he whined, digging his fingernails further into the skin of Seungjoon’s thigh. “Seungjoon....I’m gonna-” Hyojin cut off his own sentence with a drawn-out moan. Seungjoon caught on immediately, slowing to a halt and pulling his fingers from inside Hyojin. Hyojin whined loudly at the sudden feeling of emptiness, lifting his hips off the bed and digging his stocking-clad feet into the mattress once more. Seungjoon wiped his hand on the sheets absentmindedly before patting Hyojin’s thigh.

“Get up,” he said, sliding his boxers down. “I wanna fuck it out of you.” Hyojin swallowed loudly, feeling a hot pit of arousal dropping into his stomach. He lifted himself up onto his knees shakily, his skirt pooling neatly over his thighs. Seungjoon wriggled out of his boxers and kicked them off the side of the bed, already half-hard just from teasing Hyojin as much as he did. 

“Wait,” Hyojin murmured, reaching towards Seungjoon. “I want to uhh…” his voice trailed off as he let his hand fall against Seungjoon’s thigh. A wicked, shit-eating grin spread across Seungjoon’s face.

“You want to what?” he pressed, sneaking a hand up Hyojin’s thigh to tease at the top of his stockings. Hyojin kept his gaze fixed on Seungjoon’s lap, saying nothing. “I don’t know unless you tell me, hyung.” Hyojin swallowed again.

“I want to suck you off,” he said, barely above a whisper. Seungjoon’s grin only grew wider.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I want to suck you off, okay?” Hyojin relented, covering his now beet-red face with his hands. Seungjoon couldn’t help a self-satisfied snort as he parted his knees, wrapping a tender hand around Hyojin’s neck. Hyojin stayed pliant in his hands, letting Seungjoon guide his mouth down to his flushed cock. 

Hyojin pressed his lips to the head of Seungjoon’s cock tentatively, reveling in this brief moment of power he had over Seungjoon. Seungjoon whined, threading his hands into Hyojin’s hair and attempting to pull him closer. Hyojin began to tease his way down Seungjoon’s cock, his lips sliding down the side of it and letting the tip bob against the bridge of his nose.

“Maybe if you asked nicely…”Hyojin teased, bringing a hand up to trace light circles on the inside of Seungjoon’s thigh. Seungjoon gritted his teeth, embarrassed at having given up control of the situation so easily. Hyojin rolled his balls in his hands, almost absentmindedly, and Seungjoon couldn’t stop himself from whispering out a choked “please”.

In one swift motion, Hyojin took Seungjoon into his mouth as deep as he could go without triggering his gag reflex (a mistake he had, unfortunately, made once before). Seungjoon tasted salty and familiar on his tongue as Hyojin bobbed his head along his length, a taste Hyojin thought about more than he was willing to admit. 

After taking in a deep breath through his nose, in a brief moment of impulse, Hyojin took Seungjoon all the way into his throat, swallowing roughly around his length as he did so. Seungjoon let out a low groan, his hands grabbing Hyojin’s hair, shoulders, anything for some sort of way to distract himself from coming right there down Hyojin’s throat. 

“Ah, Hyojin,” Seungjoon huffed, gazing down at Hyojin and following the length of his spine down the rest of his body. Even through his t-shirt, Seungjoon could see the broad muscles of Hyojin’s back, and how they tapered into the soft curves of his stomach and hips. His shirt was hiked up just enough to reveal a single one of Hyojin’s back dimples, framed by a perfect little triangle of fabric. The navy tennis skirt hugged his ass so perfectly, framing Hyojin’s hips in a way that no pair of pants or shorts ever could. 

Seungjoon found his reverie interrupted by a sharp pinch to his thigh. He cried out, glaring down at Hyojin, who looked surprisingly mischievous for someone who literally had a cock halfway down his throat. 

“Yes, I’m still paying attention,” he retaliated, rubbing the little pink mark that Hyojin left. “You’re annoying.” Hyojin, despite looking absolutely disheveled, gave him a flirtatious wink and released Seungjoon’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop. He wiped his mouth, taking a second to catch his breath before diving right back in and taking Seungjoon all the way back down his throat with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. A familiar heat began to build in Seungjoon’s lower stomach and he twisted his fingers into Hyojin’s hair once again.

“Hyojin — ah — I’m gonna-“ he warned. Hyojin wasted no time, letting Seungjoon’s cock slip back into his mouth and working his tongue across the tip like his life depended on it. Seungjoon’s held Hyojin’s head to his cock, pulling at his hair a little too roughly as he spilled into his mouth. “Hyojin,” he whined, eyes squeezed shut from the intensity of his own orgasm.

After a few seconds, Seungjoon released his vice grip on Hyojin’s hair, fixing Hyojin’s bangs apologetically. 

“Sorry, that was kinda rough,” he laughed, ruffling his own bangs in embarrassment. Hyojin said nothing, propping himself up on his arms and leaning forward to kiss Seungjoon briefly, but deeply. Seungjoon reveled in the taste of Hyojin’s mouth (and he guesses what must have been his own come) before pulling away to get a look at Hyojin’s exact level of dishevelment. 

“It’s okay,” Hyojin said, lifting the hem of his skirt with his right hand. “I know just how you can make it up to me.”

With renewed enthusiasm, Seungjoon launched himself toward Hyojin, pushing him backwards onto the bed and earning an indignant squawk from Hyojin. He quieted him by slotting their mouths together and reaching downward for Hyojin’s cock, wrapping his warm hands around it firmly. Hyojin gasped against Seungjoon’s mouth, his eyes fluttering shut and his body almost immediately falling pliant in Seungjoon’s arms. 

Seungjoon pumped him fervently, enjoying the hot wetness of their shared kiss and the even hotter, almost uncomfortable friction of his palm against Hyojin’s cock. Hyojin whined again, temporarily breaking the kiss to babble incoherent nonsense into Seungjoon’s shoulder. 

“Seungjoon, I’m gonna—fuck—I’m gonna come,” he panted, hands clawing at Seungjoon’s back helplessly. 

Seungjoon hummed his approval against Hyojin’s neck, sucking a light purple mark there despite his better judgement. 

With a cry, Hyojin came, spilling into Seungjoon’s hand. The room was almost completely silent for a minute, with just the sound of Hyojin’s breathing being the only indication of what had just transpired. Slowly, Seungjoon rolled off of him, planting his feet on the hardwood floor next to the bed. 

“You didn’t puke this time!” Seungjoon said, wiping his sticky hand on a towel he found discarded on the floor. Hyojin sat up and glared at him, pouting in mock-indignance. 

“That was ONE time,” he rasped, his voice showing obvious damage from the beating Seungjoon’s cock had given it. He coughed in an attempt to clear his throat, testing his voice with a round of “ah, ah”s. Seungjoon grinned, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it in the general direction of his laundry basket.

“Sorry about your voice,” he said honestly. “I forgot that you had to sing again on Monday.” Hyojin shrugged, sitting up on the bed and rubbing at the cramp that had formed in his neck. “You know what would help that though?” Seungjoon continued. Hyojin narrowed his eyes inquisitively. 

“What?” he asked, more of a demand than a question. Seungjoon grinned. 

“A couples’ shower with your favorite boyfriend.”


End file.
